Will you come and anchor me?
by tellmethatyouloveme13
Summary: In that moment they were faced with the reality. "I'm their anchor." The story of how the anchors came to be- through the denial. Stydia/Alisaac set during season 3A.
1. Chapter 1

If you're new to my stories, generally I write my feelings on the show and latest episodes. So last nights episode- De-Void Whyyyyyyy no stydia. I need stydia. Hopefully next week there will be intense stydia moments. But did you see his face when he realized he got Lydia kidnapped? HE LOVES HER I CANNOT EVEN FUNCTION. And also, why is the possessed stiles trying to feel up Lydia. Bruh nah. Anyways I paused during the promo for next week and a twin is lying on the ground, presumably (Hopefully) dead. (I hate the twins.) anyways you can leave any questions on the episodes in the review box and I'll always put my opinions here. K byeeee! Chapter 1-

Lydia's POV

The smell of lasagna wafted it's way to my room- though honestly my mother probably carried the pan up to my room then ran away with it- in an attempt to get me up. It wasn't working, it hadn't yet and it wouldn't now. I heard a faint knock on my door, followed by my mom saying, "Lydia, honey, can I come in?" I grunted in response, and she pushed her way in. Forcing my door opened and pushing past the boxes really was a difficult task.

The boxes.

There were 3, to be exact, and each one was filled with things from Jackson. Hoodies, pictures, CD's, jewelry, clothes, teddy bears- everything really. A rich boyfriend was a good thing during the relationship, but packing after a breakup was really a drag.

I sat up, pushing through the scattered tissues and wiping my face. I hit pause on "The Notebook" and made an attempt to smoothen my hair. I didn't want my mother to think I was a total wreck. "Lydia I'm about to leave," my mother said calmly, and I only pouted in response.

She sighed heavily, and made her way to my bed. "There's always going to be another guy, Lydia. I always thought he was a jerk anyways. You can do so much better! You have so many options!" She pushed a lock of my hair behind my ear. "A friend is waiting for you downstairs... Do something about that." She gestured to my hair and pajamas, then headed out the door. Gone for a week for business.

"Friend?" I muttered to myself, and climbed off the bed. I quickly raked my strawberry blonde hair into a bun on top of my head, and slid into a pair of leggings and a beacon hills sweatshirt. I put on only the basic makeup, and headed downstairs, expecting to see Allison or maybe even Danny; he really did care about me, plus he was feeling pretty down about Jackson too.

I lightly walked down the stairs, nearly sliding on the seventh step from the top in my fuzzy socks. I made it to the bottom, relatively unscathed, and was shocked to see what was sitting on one end of my dining room table- which was very trendy, made of a cherry red wood, In the center of an all white room. It was the one and only Stiles Stillinski. He was dressed In dark jeans and a pink checkered button down, The top two buttons unbuttoned. He's smiling weakly, but it's a real smile.

I can't help but feel my heart take off as I run towards him. He stands up quickly, and I soon find myself pressed into his loving embrace. It was just so incredible to have someone love you so unconditionally. But also it's been one of the most painful things In my life not feeling the same. Because I don't. I'll never feel the same. But in the back if my mind, with my arms wrapped around his waist, as I smelled the pure scent of Stiles- a Mixture of a lot of scents that could only be described as intoxicating- a small voice in the back of my mind was saying "never is a strong word,"

A few hours later, my head was titled back in laughter as Stiles and I sped down the road, blaring the top 40s station and singing as loud as we could. We had just finished our ice cream run, and were headed back to beacon hills. We had heard about some place a few towns away that had "the most amazing ice cream in California." And decided to check it out. The ice cream wasn't as good as it claimed- really the ice cream in town was just as good- but riding there had been so much fun it was worth it.

"So you ready for me to take you home?" Stiles asked, turning the radio down. I shook my head slightly- I hate staying at home alone. "Well where do you want to go?" I tried to even my breath, unsure of how go about saying this.

"Well... I just... I don't want to go home, Stiles. I'm scared." Tears filled my eyes and I tried desperately to keep them in. I would not cry in front of him- or anyone, for that matter. He glanced over at me quickly, and took a deep breath.

"Do you want to stay at my house?" I nodded, and he smiled slightly before removing one hand from the steering wheel to cover mine.

5 reviews for chapter 2! Love ya!


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: Stiles and Lydia are NOT dating. Jut friends. Anyways here's chapter 2

Isaacs POV:

I jolted awake around 11:15 in the morning. Which is a little on the late side, but I'm certain I could've squeezed in a few more hours of sleep. The only reason I woke up was Allison. She came barging in my room, Scott in tow, screaming about how she couldn't find Lydia or Stiles.

"Maybe they're sleeping. It is a Saturday. And it's only eleven." I muttered sleepily, burying my head in a pillow. This was a total Allison moment. Drama at its finest, really.  
Beautiful, really. 'No, Isaac, stop.' I muttered in my head. She made an advance towards my bed, and sat down.

"Lydia never sleeps in. She always goes for a morning jog! And Stiles- according to Scott- rarely sleeps in. He likes Saturday morning cartoon..." Allison's voice drifted off, and I couldn't help but laugh. Really, Stiles, cartoons?

"Well why don't we just go to Stiles house first and then Lydia's? Duh." I sarcastically asked. The two nodded, slowly. Allison pulled her keys out of her purse, and we all headed for the sheriffs house.

We arrived at the Stillinski residence less than ten minutes later, and Allison and Scott literally ran to the door. I walked at a healthy pace behind them- this really wasn't that big of a deal. By the time I reached the door Scott was already reaching under the mat for the key. I looked carelessly over my shoulder and noticed Stiles car was there, but the sheriffs wasn't.

Scott clicked the lock, and we burst in, running- or in my case walking- up the stairs. We didn't have to bust his bedroom door down- it was cracked opened. Scott put his arm out in front of Allison, to stop her from going in first, and quietly cracked the door. There was a strange sight in front of us.

Stiles was lying on his bed, his arms wrapped around another person, buried under blankets. I could just see a few strands of strawberry blonde hair peeking out. "Lydia..?" I asked, confusedly staring at the pair.

Stiles began stirring, and cautiously pulled his arm out from under the sleeping girl. She pushed the covers off her, still asleep, and we all cringed- really we were expecting lingerie. However, she was dressed in a Harvard sweatshirt, and a pair of beacon hills lacrosse pants. Stiles smiled at her dazedly, very sappy, really. He obviously hadn't noticed us and I was tempted to back away- they were safe and Stiles had clearly always wanted this.

However Scott clearly wanted something else. He cleared his throat, and Stiles nearly rolled off the bed. Scott was raising his eyebrows suggestively, and Stiles shushed him quietly, shaking his head as if to say 'this isn't what it looks like, I swear.' Scott just kept smiling, which probably attributed to the growing blush on his cheeks. He quietly got out of bed, and pushed all of us out of the room, closing the door silently behind him.

"Stiles, what going on?" Scott was still smiling, and Stiles blush deepened- again. I was really tempted to interject- the poor boy was as red as a tomato- but I secretly wanted to know what was going on.

"Well her mom's out of town and she doesn't like being alone. So I let her stay here." Stiles managed to mutter. "That's all that happened, I swear." Scott and Allison were still smiling, but they nodded and decided not press the subject further- for now, and nodded for me to follow them as they went down the stairs.

"Well that was entertaining." I laughed when we finally made it back to the car. "I didn't know a human could get that red!" We all joined in a chorus of laughter.

"They know they like each other." Allison whispered, to herself more than anyone else. Sounded like a familiar situation to me.

ALISAAC CHAPTER NEXT. TEEN WOLF TOMORROW.

5 reviews for the next chapter.


End file.
